Our application entitled Touch and Feel on the Internet, application Ser. No. 09/505,646 describes using a three dimensional experience to view products over a network, e.g. a remote information server such as the Internet. That application describes a way of displaying the product in a simulated three dimensional form. The form which is displayed enables the user to see the product from different perspectives. This satisfies the desirable goal of the providing the user with the same touch and feel they would get from the product itself but, but over the network. That application also, describes variable image resolution to allow viewing labels on the product. Embodiments are described for commodities, including drugs. Another embodiment describes using this embodiment to allow reading specified pages from a book.
One desirable goal, however, is to obtain as much information as possible, taking into account the characteristics of the computer being used to view the product. However, different connections have different capabilities. A computer with a lot of processing power, connected over a high bandwidth connection, can be thought of as a xe2x80x9cthickxe2x80x9d client. Conversely, a computer with less processing power, connected over a low bandwidth connection, can be thought of as a xe2x80x9cthinxe2x80x9d client. Of course, anywhere in between is also possible.
While it is desirable to display as much information as possible, at times that may be inconsistent with the hardware that is being used.
The present application describes a system of displaying three dimensional information to a user over either a thick or thin client. The system enables varying degrees of resolution of the three dimensional image/model to be transmitted.